custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle: The Next Chapter Universe
Overview Bionicle: The Next Chapter Universe (codified as Universe 31 for simplicity's sake), is a sub-dimension with an extremely weak tie to the Prime Reality, as it originated as a replica of the Prime Reality continuing the events of the original timeline. However, as Universe 31's timeline began to progress, the universe as a whole became more and more nightmarish and unstable, with numerous eldritch entities and organizations launching multiple attacks against the Ateran civilization that had taken root since the death of Teridax and vanishing of Mata Nui. Universe-31 is currently in existence, though unstable and under threat by numerous entities with very dubious or purely malevolent goals. History See the history page here. Ateran Civilization The Spherus Magna of Universe-31 is chiefly inhabited by the residents of New Atero, a gigantic network of seven cities linked together and built in the place of the original city of Atero following the death of Makuta at Mata Nui's hand. The "City" of New Atero is in fact composed of six different elemental cities similar to Metru Nui, linked together by a smaller city housing the Kini-Nui, the Temple of Light and HQ of the New Order (a religious group of Toa who serve as the city's main leadership). Below is a list of the cities as a whole; Fire District Home to fire and forges as well as plasma. It is the chief armor and weapons-manufacturing area of New Atero, but has remained relatively unmarred by the wars despite that. Water District Home to schools and water. It is home specifically to Xia's 2, a popular Bar and Nightclub run by Vashari, which serves as the Vanguard's unofficial HQ. It also holds the Nekra Corporation Tower, which both serves as Nekra's chief administrative building and the location of a joint project between Nekra, the New Order, and AEGIS. Air/Jungle District Holds many lush jungles and various temple like buildings. Contains the Suva. Home to Air and Plant Life beings. It contains greenhouses and parks as well, and a chute traveling system. Ice District Home to Ice and lightning. Holds Knowledge Towers that work in conjunction to the Water Districts schools. Earth District Home to the Onu, Psionics, and Sonic beings. It contains the Archives and mines. So far it has sustained a notable amount of damage, with a portion of the Archives being collapsed by the former Toa Skatos. Due to the collapse, numerous civilian militias and weapons are imported here to defend against wandering exhibits. Stone District The Stone District consists of many stone towers and is populated by the Po and Iron citizens. Roughly half of the district was and its portion of the wall were destroyed during Rolvik's Assault, by the Ice Glatorian's Compound Mask. The Temple Of Light A Temple of Light at the city's center. Though it was heavily damaged by Marendar, it was partially salvaged by numerous survivors, and intact enough to serve as both the Vanguard and New Orders' HQ. The Mask of Light is displayed in the main room, along with many other statues or monuments to fallen heroes. And has since been repaired by Teridax. Other Locations The Wastes A large, desert region west of New Atero. It is inhabited by smaller villages and a small number of isolated facilities. Solar Base A cformation with in a pocket dimension hidden in a massive rock formation. It is staffed by a gang of various beings, under the reign of this world's Vezon, an insane, cruel tyrant who extorts payment from other parties in the wastes or kills them. As the name suggests, it is powered by primitive solar panels, and due to farming and weapons-making facilities within, is entirely self-sufficient. Nekra Installation A manufacturing plant Nekra has in the Wastes that builds most of their products. It is equipped with a large observation tower to oversee their production efforts, and observe desert storms. Black Spike Ruins Following the Tower Incursion, the Black Spike region sustained huge amounts of damage and have been abandoned by most beings. Those that remain seem to become infected with madness, theorized to be an aftereffect of the incursion. AEGIS Containment Facility The base of a secretive organization, AEGIS, that captured a large amount of eldritch and dimensional anomalies following the Tower Incursion. It is hidden from virtually all other parties, though both the New Order and Vezon's raiders have since discovered or been shown the exact location of the base. Incursions Universe-31 appears to exist in a smaller, closed multiverse separate from the majority of the rest of the greater multiverse as a whole. Within the bounds of its own small set of universes, Universe-31's dimensional walls are extremely weak, which has resulted in a multitude of extradimensional entities being let in, who mostly share a common hatred/scorn towards the natural inhabitants of Universe-31. Thus far, there have been several incursions; - The Chaos Incursion: A group of several interdimensional terrorists, codified as the Chaos Legion, invaded Po-Magna and set off a solar-powered explosive, causing large structural damage while simultaneously attacking the Empire's Fortress of Darkness. The terrorists have since had numerous inconclusive fights with the main Ateran fighting force, the Vanguard of New Atero, and eventually left or were otherwise removed from the dimension. - The Necrosis Incursion: A large army of Shadow Toa under the reign of a corrupted, Makuta-like entity named Necrosis, invaded New Atero during its earlier days, and were repelled due to the sacrifice of a Toa named Spordan. Later, Necrosis and the last of his army were killed after being psionically assaulted by The Wrathbringer. - The Tower Incursion: A hostile entity nicknamed the Wrathbringer entered the universe using a supposed multiversal highway, the Tower. Its servants lured in the Vanguard, but failed to stop them, and the Toa were somehow able to destroy the last of the Wrathbringer's Host entities, and destroy the Tower to sever its connection to their world. - The Darkspace Incursion: A group of hostile life-forms from a mirror dimension calling themselves the Darkspace Kings have also invaded recently, attempting to resolve a civil war between their ranks in order to fight against the Excaelin, a natural-born alien race within Universe-31. So far, one of the Kings has been returned to the Dark Dimension from where they came, and they do not seem to have accomplished their goals. Trivia *The Next Chapter is the longest unofficial Bionicle roleplay to date, surpassing 500 pages on the LMBs (I think) and more being created at G1 RP site. *Speaking of the Gen1 RP site, you should totally join us :> http://gen1rp.boards.net/board/114/bionicle-next-chapter *The main villain was supposed to be Velika but then-Wait, spoilers. *In order to patch some inconsistencies between this and canon, the Glatorian race and Toa were merged into one species by Mata Nui during reformation, so the Glatorian are slightly more biological Toa (but they can still feel LOVEEEE) and Glatorian-Toa can be any gender. So water Glatorian Can be male etc. Same goes for Matoran and Agori, with existing Agori turned into slightly more biological variants of the Matoran. *Due to it's nature of being an RP, various characters have gone missing or were unused (or retconned) during the course of the RP, so we have batches of characters being recycled. Blame Kirathel. Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter Category:Universes